Granny (character)
Granny '''is the primary antagonist in Granny and the only enemy in the entire game. She is keeping the player locked inside of her house, and the player must avoid Granny in order to solve the puzzles required to escape her house. The player has 5 days to escape the house. If Granny catches them, she will knock them out, making them restart their search for items the next day. Although on Day 5, if the player gets caught, they get killed permanently, making them have to start a new game. The player must remain cautious because Granny can hear anything in her house, and will go towards any noise. The player can get out of sight from Granny by hiding in closets and other areas that prevent her from seeing them. Granny will put a bear trap down to try and catch the player, making them focus more on where they are walking instead of looking for items. Movement When you start the game, Granny will always start on the bloodstain in the basement. Granny will then move around the house looking in different areas where items are in case the player is searching there. Granny can go into most places in the house apart from areas that require crouching to get too (or across the wooden board in the attic). She will not wander into the '''garden or lower half of the secret room (the one that connects the basement to the upstairs bedroom) on her own free will, however she can go there if a noise is made. When hit with the Tranquiliser Dart, Granny will either respawn on the bloodstain in the basement or somewhere else in the house - its 50/50 between the two options. If Granny sees you, she will forget everything she was doing and will find the quickest way towards the Player. If any noises are made during this chase, the Granny will investigate the most recent after the Player has hidden.I'm sure no-one cares but I'm going to throw my hat into the ring about how I believe Grannys behaviour works. I'm pretty sure she has two variables that tells her the coordinates of where to go; Sighting of the Player or a noise. Lets say that a sighting of the Player is called PlayerLocation, and a noise is called NoiseLocation. If a noise is made, Granny will search for the quickest way towards NoiseLocation (The coordinates of the noise). When Granny arrives at the noise, NoiseLocation will clear, and Granny will continue her normal behaviour. However if another noise is made whilst there is already a coordinate set for NoiseLocation, the most recent will overwrite the previous. If the Player is sighted, PlayerLocation will be put first over any NoiseLocations (keep in mind it will still update but will not be used by Granny at that moment), leading Granny ignore any sounds whilst the Player is in sight. Once the Player has hidden and PlayerLocation has been cleared, Grannys priority will become NoiseLocation, so she will go towards the most recent noise. (HipHooray: wow I didn't realise how much I wrote I'm sorry if you don't care lol) If the player has the Teddy Bear in hand, Granny will follow the player like a magnet. When the Teddy Bear is dropped, Granny will return to normal behaviour. Trivia * If the player “does too good” (takes off the majority of stuff on the door within the first 2 days on easy mode), Granny will place the Padlock Code on the door.